Cardinals
by Kinzie Fairman
Summary: Barry is gay, it's no secret everyone knows it, well since Ollie showed up at the ccpd and suprised him. He dicides to visit, but this isn't a normal visit. Will their love be able to break out of whatever restraints are put on them physically and emotionally. (A/U where barry and Iris don't get married set in s5)
1. Early Friend-aversarry Gift

Chapter 1

It's been a very long past week for Barry. Three cases were thrown at him at once forcing him to work till almost midnight every single night, but none of that mattered to him because his boyfriend was coming today, Oliver Queen, the green arrow, the man in the hood, was coming to central city to visit him, taking a few days off of crime fighting to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Barry had planned a few things out hoping that Olli wouldn't put an arrow in his shoulder because he wanted to go bowling. Last time they went bowling ollie ju-. Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by David Singh, the Captain and his boss' voice, he looked angry as he realized that the youngest member of his team was daydreaming."Allen." He said sternly making Barry jump slightly, and David couldn't help but smile slightly.

"s-sorry captain, I was just-". Barry's mind scrambled to find an answer that was less embarrassing than fantasizing about my boyfriend.

"Daydreaming?" he asked. About a second later Barry admitted

"yeah – daydreaming" David chuckled, he couldn't imagine what Barry Allen would be daydreaming about. Barry's computer beeped alerting them that the results had come back for the skin found underneath the victim's fingernails. Barry jumped slightly, which made David wonder why he was so jumpy.

"what does it say?" he asked Barry.

"uhhhhh, they belong to the victim" he said unhopeful. Barry looked up at him noticing a manila folder in his hands.

"what's that?" he asked hoping it's not another case for him to slave over.

"It's just the final report for the Welter Case, I just need you make a copy of it, and then you can have the rest of the day off." Barry looked at him questionably

"really? Are you sure? You don't need me to do any tests or. Or.." David cut him off,

"Allen, you have been working your ass off, never mind you stuck your hand inside a person to get a piece of evidence, you deserve a break" he explained to him.

"oh, right." Barry half remembered that, so much has been happening that everything sort of mended together. "thank you captain." He said holding his hand out for the report. "is the printer not working downstairs?" he asked his boss.

"No, it is I just decided I needed the exercise" David said handing him the papers. Barry made copies for the captain and grabbed his coat to leave.

"You coming sir?" Barry asked as he put his coat on,

"I'll close up for you, I'm just going to make a few more copies for Joe when he gets back" he said

"He went to lunch with Cecile they should be back home now, I can bring it to him" Barry responded,

"okay sure" He said but was cut off by Iris running up to him.

"you've got to see this Barry." She said excitedly

"I'll be waiting downstairs I guess" Barry said before he was dragged away. David smiled slightly before making another copy, he walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. There was a light below his map of Central City. He was going to turn it off but then he noticed a familiar face, that face belonged to Joe West. He lifted the map revealing a crime map, there was a photo of Joe, the words underneath read, "Interviewed 9/17/02". He looked over the map but soon realized what the map was actually a murder and upon further inspection he realized that it was someone named Henry. He knew Barry would be suspicious, so he decided to leave the light on and left not before closing the door. Barry was pulled nearly falling down the stairs by Iris and stopped at the glass doors leading into the 'bull pen' or so they called it.

"What did you need to show me Iris?" He asked. Iris held up the phone revealing the front page of the news, on it read Iris's name in the byline. His eyes lit up and both of them smiled "congrats Iris!" He hugged her "That's amazing I'm so happy for you!" He picked her up and spun her around. Singh reappeared.

"here you go" he said.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow." He said waving goodbye,

"No you won't Allen" David said,

"what? Why not?" Barry asked "It's Friday Allen, no one has work tomorrow, But I need you to come in on Sunday, we're having a seminar that I need your help setting up with it should only be a few hours" Barry nodded at the commands from his boss.

"see you then captain" he began to walk away but was cut off by David,

"Oh and Allen," Barry turned his head, "Don't be late" he joked. Barry smiled and chuckled before nodding and turning away walking towards the elevator. The doors closed and Barry and Iris were the only two in the elevator.

"I'm so happy for you Iris, but why did you come here?" he asked her

"I came to get you and bring you back to the house since you don't have a car, I know you could've sped there, but I thought this would've been nice, to have some us time, besides I need to talk to you" She said eyeing him.

"Oh?" He asked getting into the passenger side of the car. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked buckling his belt.

"It's dad's birthday soon and I wanted to try and get ideas of what to get him, and don't say another mug he already has 23 mugs." Barry laughed as they rolled to a stop sign. "What about a song?" Iris suggested.

"I don't think we have speakers strong enough for that." Barry joked and Iris hit him in the gut

"ha ha" she laughed sarcastically.

"no seriously though I need to show you something at the apartment later, or when Ollie leaves." They rolled up to the house and went inside. Joe and Wally were on the couch.

"Hey Bear, you're home early" Joe hugged him

"Yeah uh Captain gave me the rest of the day off so I could come in on Sunday to help-" he was cut off by Joe

"Set up for the seminar?" He finished

"Hey uh do you think he'll mind if I bring Oliver along?" he asked

"The more help the merrier" he said before eying Iris.

"Come on Bear let's go upstairs, Cecile and I have something for you" They went upstairs and went into Barry's room which he moved out of a few years ago,

"What's up, what do you guys need" he said sitting down on the bed.

"Well, our friendiversary is coming up and I wanted to give this to you then but it couldn't wait. Soooo here it is" she said opening his closet and an outfit was revealed. Barry's eyes lit up

"I- you didn't have to" Barry was the only one that Iris allowed to call her by the first letter of her name.

"Oh but I did my dear friend, look you've worn the same outfit on almost every date you've been on, so it's time for a change" Barry smiled at her,

"No one says anything on the second date" he tried to defend himself

"And how many second dates have you been on in the year... Exactly" She didn't even wait for him to answer.

"That's not fair not that many people are accommodating to my you know..." He couldn't think of what to say.

"Fast paced lifestyle? Come on Barr, the last date you went on with Ollie you were in a skintight leather suit and ended up making out on a rooftop, lets face it you need an upgrade" she said Barry's face was the same color of his suit. He blushed a lot. "Come on he'll be here in a few hours." Barry loved how Iris took control of his love life, he trusted her with his life and since he broke up with Patty, she has been very careful when it came to his love life, but once he and Oliver kissed while they were kidnapped, Iris was very excited. "First things first, get your ass in the shower but keep it quick you still need to get dressed and everything else, plus I need to shower." She nearly pushed him out of his room. Barry halfheartedly laughed. Cecile sat on the bed

"Iris what was that all about?" She questioned her daughter in law.

"He needs to get ready, and, I needed to talk to you, I need some advice," she admitted.

"What about" Cecile asked.

"It's about his birthday this year, I have something for him I'm just not sure he'll like it." She said looking at her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll love it" she says putting her left hand next to her resting on the bed supporting her weight. Iris reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She showed it to Cecile, she gasped.

Alright I'm gonna leave that chapter there I know its not much but I promise there will be more


	2. Speedster Slowdown

Chapter 2: Speedster Slowdown

Barry sometimes admired Iris for her optimism. She somehow smiled when he couldn't. He got in the shower and though he would usually take only a few seconds he decided to take his time. 15 minutes went by and he finally shut off the water. He stepped out and suddenly felt lightheaded and nauseous. "That's not right, I've eaten four bars today" He said slipping on the pair of black jeans he was going to wear later that night. He slipped on an undershirt and walked back into his old room. Iris was putting something back into her bag, assuming that it was an assignment she was having Cecile read over, he didn't think much of it. Besides he had more pressing worries, like keeping the four bars and a slice of pizza from reappearing onto his floor. They got him dressed which he successfully completed without getting sick. He then rose from his place on the bed and said, "I'm going to go, thank you ladies, I will call you if anything goes wrong okay?" He said hugging Iris and sped out of the room. He made it to his apartment forgetting that he was supposed to meet Cisco, who was already there. He collapsed to the floor allowing the darkness to consume him. Cisco jumped from his place on the couch immediately running to his keeled over friend

"Barry? Barry? Barry can you hear me? Shit shit shit wha what did cait say to do in this situation" Cisco dug through his memories till he found it, Caitlin telling him what to do when someone passes out, it was one of her many little lectures he got after doing something stupid. 'Move him to a more comfortable place, no no wait there was something before that, make sure they are breathing' He did that making sure that Barry was in fact breathing 'Great he's alive now we make sure there are no external injuries, good okay now move him.' Cisco put him onto the couch in his apartment 'Elevate his feet, check, make sure he doesn't have a temperature, check, get an icepack wrap it in a towel and place it on his forehead' He did all of that but just as he was about to call Caitlin, he heard a groan from the couch. "BARRY!" he said happily helping him sit up, "Don't scare me like tha-, what's wrong Barry?" he asked looking at him, he had this blank look on his face and he looked kind of green

"Cisco, I'm gonna be sick" he said he sat fully up placing his hands next to him in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable future that awaited him. Cisco got up and quickly grabbed the nearest bucket-like thing he could which happened to be a vase on the table. Barry gave him a look before turning it and practically sticking his face into the vase, letting go a little bit of his food.

"You okay? Well I know the obvious answer but I mean-" he was cut off by Barry being violently sick into the vase, once all of his food from the last day or so, was in the vase, he finally relaxed, "You gotta tell Ollie to reschedule Barry, there is no way, that you can go on that date." He said to him plainly.

"Look I'm fine, I can't cancel this date, it was probably the pizza, it was leftovers from the noon run" He said looking at him convincingly,

"Fine but I want you to keep in touch with us. Okay?" he made his end of the deal.

"Believe me, if anything goes wrong, Ollie has you on speed dial okay? Please don't tell anyone about this, okay? Not Caitlin or Joe or Iris or especially not Ollie" Cisco agreed and got up and left. Barry quickly showered and ate a bar before putting his new sweater back on, Cisco had taken it off in case he was somehow overheating he was feeling much better it must have been the pizza he ate earlier right? He took it easy for the next hour as he waited for Ollie. Barry sat down on his couch and took out a journal, he wrote letters to his father whenever he needed to, sometimes he'd go days without writing and others he'd write two or three a day. But for the past three years they have been sitting in a journal not going anywhere, and no one was reading them except for him and occasionally he'd read one to Iris. Why? Because of Zoom, he killed his father three years ago, ever since then, no one has been able to read his letters. He opened the journal and began,

"Hey dad,

I have a date tonight, it's with Ollie, you never met him but he's amazing, he's the green arrow, the man in the hood. Finally someone who can understand why I leave dates. It's hard though he lives all the way in Star City, there he protects his own streets. But I have a feeling tonight is going to be a special night, I just know it. Dad I miss you and you know that, but it's going to be hard this year on my birthday, but I know Iris will get me through it. She's been great ever since you left I just wish you were here to see me get older.

Love your son. Barry Allen 2019"

He ended it just in time as the doorbell rang. Barry opened it to reveal a nicely dressed Oliver in black jeans similar to Barry's and a button down. "Hey, come on in" Barry said letting a breath go he didn't know he was holding in as Oliver walked by. He turned around kissing Barry

"Hey, you look great" He said smiling. That smile faded though once he got a good look at Barry. "Barr are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" He asked him

"I don't know you seem kind of off" he straightened Barry's sweater in the back that had been bunched up from sitting down on the couch in an awkward position

"You're off" he snapped back playfully "Come on, I'm starving" Barry said grabbing his coat.

"Alright" Oliver said opening the door letting Barry out first, they arrived at his motorcycle, "Hop on Scarlet Speedster," he smiled patting the back seat of the bike. Barry got on happily and they were off to dinner, About halfway through, Barry started feeling slightly ill again, it passed within a few minutes, Oliver was going to question his younger spouse but their phones buzzed it was Cisco, saying there was an armed robbery nearby,

" You stay here okay? Ask for the check, here's 50 bucks" he said placing the money on the table before walking outside to an alleyway, before speeding away, he was back within minutes, "Back" he said sitting down, he realized there were two bags sitting on the table

"To Go" he said handing Barry the 50 dollars back

"No Ollie, that's not fair" he protested

"You save the city, I pay for dinner" he said smiling Barry smiled back at him. The ride back was okay but there was another robbery, this one took a toll on Barry, he thwarted their plans easily, but once he got back, he was tired. "Come on" Ollie said looking up at Barry, a beer in his hand motioning for his boyfriend to join him on the couch. Barry snuggled into Oliver, but soon after Barry started to feel weird, he started to get up but he stopped in his tracks as he became really dizzy, which Oliver noticed from the way Thea had acted when he found her doing Vertigo. "Barry? Here, sit." He said sternly. He didn't have much time to react as Barry started to fall. "BARRY!" he yelled out of his control catching Barry before he hit the ground. He lifted his boyfriend and placed him on the couch, 'Wow Barry is really light' he thought to himself, "Barry, wake up" He pressed his fingers on his lower neck waking him up. He bolted up, "Hey, hey, hey Barr calm down, I've got you, what happened are you okay?" Barry was silent. Oliver watched in horror as Barry's lightweight frame retreated to the floor where it was before, hitting his head on the ground with a slight force. He started to convulse uncontrollably, he was having a seizure. Oliver was in complete panic mode, usually, Oliver was calm but when Barry was hurt or in danger, he lost his shit. Oliver grabbed his phone and dialled Cisco's number, Cisco was out to dinner with Camilla who picked him up from Barry's place, when he got a call,

"You know Oliver Queen?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, he's sort of dating my best friend, so yeah I do." He looked at her as she smiled,

"Are you going to answer it?" She asked him, he smiled nervously and picked up the phone

"Hey Ollie, what do you need I'm out to dinner with... What? Woah, Woah, Woah slow down Oliver, what happened?" Cisco's face when emotionless

"Cisco? What's wrong?" Camilla asked as she saw his

"I uh I, I, I need to get back to Barry's, can you drive me?" he asked

"Sure why?" She looked at him slightly worried

"Hey Sean, I have an emergency, can you just save our food we ordered and bring it back to the house?" he asked the barista who just so happened to be his roommate,

"Yeah sure, all I need is the keys" Cisco tossed him the apartment keys and ran to the car, he desperately tried to open the door without any success,

"Cisco, the car is locked" Camilla said, Cisco nervously laughed before getting in the car, they were only 10 minutes away but Camilla could sense that Cisco was very nervous, "What's wrong?" she asked him again hoping to get an answer this time,

"Oh, uh, Barry, he had a seizure and if Oliver is stressed that means it's bad" Camilla was silent as she heard Cisco press a few buttons,

"Who are you calling?" She asked knowing the answer anyways. He was calling Caitlin

"Hey, I need you at Barry's place and we need a stretcher, Barry's having a seizure, Ollie just called me, Alright I'll meet you there" He hung up the phone.

"I'm sure he's fine Cisco" She tried to reassure him he nodded nervously, they pulled up to the front of the apartment building,

"Hey, look I'll call you later and bring you the food," He said kissing her,

"Don't worry about it, go take care of your friend, just call me later" She said

"Alright, I promise I'll make it up to you" He said closing the door running inside, Frantically pressing the button for Ollie to press the button which came very quickly. Cisco ran up the 4 flights of stairs and speedwalked to Barry's place stopping nearly dead in his tracks as the sight that met him, was one that would haunt him for centuries.


	3. I'm Fine Bullshit

Chapter 3: I'm fine. Bullshit

Cisco stood there for about a second before jumping into action. He knelt by his friend turning him on his side. Everything moved in slow motion for Oliver, and he could nothing but stand there in horror and shock. Barry had never told him about seizures, or maybe he did, Oliver couldn't remember anything, all he could focus on was the way he vibrated. "OLIVER!" He heard Cisco yell, snapping him out of his thoughts "look I know this looks bad, but I promise you he will live through this, I need you to call Caitlin, she and Julian are on their way now, I just need to know how far they are okay?" He said to Oliver, in a calm manner. Cisco had to stay calm for Oliver's sake, if he was calm then Oliver was calm, and it worked, he dialled Caitlin's number,

"They're 2 minutes" he looked at him as he released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding as Barry stopped shaking so much and he looked like he was flinching every now and then. Just then Caitlin and Julian came rushing in right to Barry. He heard Caitlin saying a few things to Julian, but it was in some doctor language, so he didn't understand it.

"he's dying down, we can move him to the back of the van" Caitlin said looking to Oliver for help. He got the idea instantly and put Barry's arm around his shoulder while he and Julian carried him out and laid him down in the back of the van. Barry stayed unconscious, leaving the van strangely quiet. Julian was checking to make sure there were no external injuries on the younger boy,

"No external injuries Cait" He said, which gave Oliver a bit of relief. They were st S.T.A.R. Labs in about 10 minutes. It seemed that every light in the city decided to turn red when they got to it. They carried Barry into the room where Sherloque was,

"Monsieur, what happened?" He asked, although he did not like to show it, he cared about Team Flash, each and every member, even cisco, which he hated to admit

"We aren't sure yet, Ollie, do you want to call Joe?" Cisco asked.

"I have to talk to Joe about something so I'll just go over there" Cisco nodded

"Barry is stable we have him a medical punch to the face so he's going to be out for a while, go ahead" Oliver was hesitant to leave his boyfriend, "I promise that I will call you if anything changes" He reassured Oliver, with that he left, he ran back to the apartment, hopped onto his bike and rode to the West house. Iris, Wally, Joe, Cecile, and Jenna were eating dinner, well it was more Jenna was throwing the food at everyone else. Joe got up to open the door but when he saw Oliver's face, he knew something was wrong, he could tell.

"Come on in son" he said motioning for Oliver to sit down on the couch, which he gladly accepted. He was still shaken up about the whole thing. As soon as Iris saw his face she walked over and sat next to him beginning to rub his back sympathetically, Joe sat across from them and Wally sat next to Iris and Cecile and Jenna the next chair over. "What's wrong Oliver?" He asked in his natural deep tone of voice each word laced with worry as it rolled off his tongue.

"Uhm, barry, he uhm, had a uh a seizure" Iris gasped sharing a look with her father.

"He hasn't had one in years though, you don't think..." She trailed off. Joe nodded,

"Where is he?" Joe asked Oliver,

"He's uh he's at S.T.A.R Labs, I can take one of you on my bike" He said looking at Joe,

"Alright I'll go with you, Wally, speed your sister to S.T.A.R Labs, and come back here and help Cecile I know you want to see him wally, and you will but I need you here protecting him if this isn't an old friend reappearing, then it could be something else I just want to be cautious okay?" Wally nodded although slightly angered, but he understood and did as he was told to and sped Iris to S.T.A.R Labs.

"Keep me updated okay?" Iris nodded and ran inside as Wally sped back to the house running into the room with his shoes burning and smoking.

"Oh my god Wally!" Cecile said,

"Oh shit" He said throwing them into the soapy sink immediately getting a death glare from Cecile. "What." She narrowed her eyes at Wally.

"What? What? You mister will not swear in front of my daughter, ever again" She moved closer with every word making Wally flinch at the last two, "Do you understand me?" She was called Cecile your fate Horton for a reason, and Wally has just Ceciled his fate,

"Yes sir, I mean mam" He said rushing the dishes into the sink and cleaned them at super speed,

"Great now that that's done we can watch some cartoons" she said tickling Jenna carrying her over to the couch sitting her up, and turning on the TV. Wally looked at her, "Well what are you waiting for, clean up, you made a mess when you left" She said pointing out the pile of case papers that were scattered on the floor and with that he smirked as he was about to use his speed, "You better not use your superspeed again" She said, Wally stood with his mouth open for a few seconds and got to work.

Iris ran into the med area and gasped covering her mouth with her hand at the sight of her best friend, her brother unconscious again, He looked exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes gave her flashbacks to when he last found him like this, which she didn't want to think about, she knew she would have to tell Cisco and Caitlin eventually and she would do that, but it's his job, Barry's job to tell Oliver. Iris started to tear up as Caitlin walked up to Iris hugged her, "You don't need to see that, come on into the lounge, have some coffee". Caitlin's eyes showed no signs of worry, which relaxed Iris, and she agreed, "Julian?" She looked at the doctor,

"I'll be fine, go ahead" He smiled at Caitlin, who bit her lower lip. They walked to the lounge while Caitlin started a large pot of coffee for everyone, she poured Iris a cup of coffee handing her the cream and sugar.

"Thanks Cait" She said sipping on it,

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about this, but we have to" Iris nodded in an understanding way,

"I know" Caitlin sat next to her as Iris fiddled slightly with her cup.

"So, I can tell you the good news and the bad news, which one do you want first." She asked. Iris looked down at her cup. "The good news is that it didn't seem to affect him in any way as of right now." Iris looked at Caitlin,

"And the bad?" Caitlin saw the look in her eyes, it was the same look of fear and anticipation she showed when Caitlin would tell her something when she would visit Barry while he was in a coma.

"We don't know what caused it or if it could happen again" Iris nodded and took a deep breath, her breath was shaky,

"It uhm had to be a loud sound, like static or something hitting his head the back of it or his forehead" She said starting to sound slightly stuffed.

"Why?" She asked as Cisco and Julian walked in.

"Hey girls how's it going?" Cisco said sitting next to Iris, Julian, next to Caitlin.

"Iris was just telling us about a possibility of why Barry had a seizure.

"Well, did he complain about a headache or it smelling of gasoline?" She asked them,

"No uh before about an hour before Oliver got there, he sped in and fainted, then he got sick, assured me that he was going to be fine even though I told him to cancel the date with Oliver but he insisted on going forward with it-" Iris cut Cisco off

"wait he got sick?" Cisco nodded, "He must've been hit on the head in some way, or hurt it." She looked at them

"Why? Doe he have some sort of PTE or something?" Caitlin asked her

"Yes, exactly, well we thought it disappeared. But I uh.. guess not" Julian who was sitting next to Caitlin moved his stool so he could see her better.

"How did it happen? This could help us in treating him." Iris nodded wiping the tears off her cheeks as she thought of the site and the memory of what happened.

"It might be better if I just show you." She looked at Cisco.

"You want me to vibe you?" He asked confused.

"What? No no no, we have surveillance it's choppy, but it'll show you what happened, enough for you to help him, but I have to get it" Julian walked up to her as he saw a tear escape her eyes

"Iris listen I know you don't want to tell us details but we need to know so we can give him a correct medication for this, can you just tell me the short version, what caused the Epilepsy and when's the last time he had one." He looked at her with serious eyes.

"It was caused by a nail gun, and he uh had one 8 years ago, I'll call a friend at CCPD and have someone get the tape, someone who knows about Barry being you know" She said looking at them,

"Wait who knows?" Caitlin asked

"Uh, a few officers, and Captain Singh" Iris said seeing Caitlin's face of shock, "A few officers recognized him when Zoom broke his back, don't worry my dad made it Very clear that it's important to keep his identity a secret" They nodded. Cisco's phone buzzed,

"Barry's awake" Iris breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go check on him with her before you see him." Julian said as Caitlin was already out of the room.

"I'll get in touch with Oliver" Cisco said walking out. Iris was alone,

"And I'll call the Captain I guess." She pulled out her phone and called his phone number.

At David's Place

David was watching a movie with his husband when the phone rang. He paused the movie and put his food down, "Honey it's someone named Iris West" Rob said reading the name on his phone,

"That's Joe's daughter, why is she calling me?" He said, Rob shrugging walking over with his phone, he took David's bowl to refill it. "Iris?" He asked through the phone. The captain had his volume up so he could hear properly

"Hey Captain I don't mean to bother you this late-" he cut her off,

"Iris, we aren't at work, you can call me David" He said to her

"Oh right sorry, but you don't happen to have your computer with you do you?" He was confused as Rob handed him the computer,

"Yeah I've got it, what do you need" He heard Iris let go of a breath.

"I need the video from the Shed incident" She sounded stressed.

"Uhm sure, I'll email you the file, why do you need it?" He asked her.

"Ask my dad on Sunday he'll tell you" she said to him. David knew that something was wrong but he decided not to push it as he could hear her boots tap against the floor, so he assumed she was pacing.

"Okay, I'll send it to you know"

"Okay thank you ca- David, have a nice night." Iris said her voice worried and fast,

"You too Iris" He hung up the phone as he started the email to Iris, once he sent it off he looked at Rob who gave him his bowl back with some more soup.

"Thanks honey" Rob nodded sitting down taking a bite,

"What was that about?" he asked seeing the worry in his husband's eyes.

"I don't know but I'm going to call Joe tomorrow morning" He nodded fixing a fly away on his head, which made David smile as he put the movie back on eating some more soup.

Back at Labs

Cisco appeared at the door of the lounge. "Hey wanna see him?" Iris nodded walking out with him

"Hey, uh, where's my dad?" she asked.

"He and Joe are going to get some Java at Jitters for all of us and a hot chocolate for Barry, give you some time with him. After all, family first" This made Iris smile as they walked in. Iris and Barry's eyes met, and she smiled. She walked over and took a seat in the chair next to him. Everyone began to leave the room which left only Iris and Barry.

"Hey you okay? What happened" She placed her hand on top of Barry's.

"I, I don't know, I have had this, this headache for the past few days, ever since we uhm, we went to lunch, I thought it was just overworking, but I guess not. Where's Joe?" He asked curiously looking for his adoptive father.

"He and Ollie stopped by Jitters to get some coffee and hot chocolate, yes he's getting you your size" Barry looked at Iris.

"Iris, I-" Barry was cut off by Oliver bursting into the room,

"Barry!" he said followed by Cisco. Iris looked at him nearly giggling. "I'll leave you two alone" she said walking out with Cisco and Joe.

"I'm Fine-" Barry started

"Bullshit" Oliver finished his sentence.

"Ollie, look as far as we know it was just normal seizure" He looked at Oliver with seriousness in his eyes.

"Normal? Barry no seizure is 'normal' it's a seizure that that's not how it works" His eyes had aggravation and worry in them.

"They are if he has epilepsy." They were both interrupted by a familiar voice at the door.

"Felicity?" Barry asked confused.

"What? Bad time?"


	4. SHUT UP

Chapter 4: SHUT UP

"I suppose by normal you mean routine, nothing life threatening, because that would suck" She said as Thea whispered something to Diggle which made hum chuckle. Oliver looked at them giving them an evil eye to leave. Felicity smiled at the site of Barry awake, and Barry smiled back. Oliver then moved his attention to Diggle who gave him a look moving his eyes to the corridor just outside of the room. Oliver took his hint and followed him out Thea following along.

"Soooooooooooo?" She asked nudging him slightly, "What" He asked. "What'd he say?" She was hinting at something.

"Oh Joe? I haven't gotten the chance to ask him." Thea huffed but her smile returned.

"Hey Ollie?" She shuffled through her bag pulling out an envelope.

"when you get the chance" Oliver smiled shoving her playfully. Diggle looked confused at the two.

"I'll tell you later" he nodded.

"I asked some friends, they said your best option is David Singh" He handed him a yellow folder,

"Barry's boss?" Oliver questioned as the older man let out a breath. "Alright thanks, I owe you one". Back in the room Felicity and Barry were talking.

"Are you really okay?" She asked giving him a hug. A hug Barry returned with joy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said to her in the all to convincing voice that Barry was blessed with.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Barry asked her

"Well, I could just sense something was wrong- "She started to say, but Barry instantly knew she was lying,

"Ollie called you in a panic didn't he." He laughed slightly before putting his hand to his chest in pain "argh" He said quietly

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Nothing just hurt a little" She nodded now standing next to him.

"Yeah Caitlin said she did a few tests so don't worry" Barry nodded and calmed down.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" She looked at him smiling

"What's tomorrow?" He looked at her squinting slightly.

"Your birthday silly" She giggled.

"Oh yeah right" Barry had completely forgot his own birthday. And he had to work

"Ugh I have to work tomorrow" He groaned.

"No you don't it's still friday Barr" she said as she hugged Barry and left the room leaving him alone.

"Hey" Oliver said,

"Hey, where is cisco?" Her eyes were a bit puffy as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah he's in the lounge" Diggle said. Felicity nodded and left them there.

"I'm gonna follow her" Thea said walking away Oliver then shared a worried look with Diggle.

"What about Sunday?" Oliver asked his 'bodyguard'. Felicity walked into the lounge, as soon as Cisco saw her he walked over to her,

"hey" he hugged her. "Julian, can I talk to you?" She looked at him placing a hand in her pocket like she was gripping onto something.

"Sure" the doctor said grabbing his cup of coffee walking out to the hallway. "What's up?" He asked her seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I have a theory and I need an opinion." She said, Julian nodded.

"What's this theory" he asked

"follow me" she began walking away Julian quickly followed her

"where are they going?" Joe asked from the chair next to his daughter. They all shrugged,

"she probably needed some doctorly advice" Cisco offered up,

"then why not ask me" Caitlin joined in

"give it a rest guys I'm sure it's nothing too important if it was we'd know about it" Iris said

"Has anyone told Ralph about this?" Joe asked. They all looked at each other.

"Crap…" Cisco said his eyes becoming wide eyed

"What?" Caitlin asked

"I was supposed to pick him up" his mouth was slightly open as he checked his phone for the first time that night "14 missed calls" he said

"oh I have 8" Caitlin said looking at hers Cisco dialed the number

"finally, I'm like 20 minutes away anyways you owe me 65 bucks" Cisco scoffed

"I owe you nothing mr I eat everything now" he said sassily

"guys?" He asked with slight shock in his voice.

"Ralph? what's wr-" Cisco was cut off by the sound of the meta alarm going off

"great, Ralph can you-"

"I'm already there" Ralph finished,

"we're on our way" Cisco said looking at Caitlin and Thea

"get your brother" he said and she nodded before Ollie came running in

"Barry passed out" he said sounding very panicked

"get Julian, we need you" Oliver looked at him

"I'm not leaving him" he had his hand on the doorframe.

"Oliver there is a meta attack and we need your help Julian, Joe, Iris, Diggle and Felicity are going to be with him and you and I both know that felicity won't let anything happen to him" Cisco said looking into the man's soul

"alright let's go" he said as Thea handed her brother the suit as he ran to get Julian.

"What do you need to show me" Julian said looking at her as she sat down in the Lab

"I was thinking about something" she said

"aren't you always?" He asked this made her smile slightly

"My cousin died from cancer about earlier today" she said looking at what was on the screen

"I'm sorry" he said sympathetically "but what do you need my help with?" He asked

"these are his last set of scans I looked over them, I'm not sure if they were tampered with or not but he was only a stage 1 cancer patient" she looked at him strangely

"well, I'll look over them for any infractions, but I can't promise everything" She nodded wiping a few tears away Julian gave her a hug "I'm sorry I really am"

"thank you" She said accepting the hug "here" she handed him the flash-drive suddenly Oliver burst in

"Julian- Barry, He p,p" this was all he needed before running out quickly

"Oliver what's wrong" she asked him sternly,

"Follow him just keep in touch" he said before running off to join the rest of them pulling his pants on in the process

"Ralph's already there I'll take Caitlin-" he said

"Thea and I will meet you there" he said pulling on his mask and hood turning on his voice camouflager "let's go"

"dude I've gotta fix your voice modulator its way too haunting" Cisco said making Oliver chuckle "that's the point" he said running out with Thea. Cisco pulled on his goggles and opened a breach walking into it with Caitlin or now, Killer Frost. They appeared to see Ralph being blown into a bus

"Ralph!" Caitlin yelled "You made a very big mistake doing that" she said firing a freeze blast at the person. He or she was in a robe and wore a mask covering their face. They put up a force field shielding them from the blast.

"No way" Cisco said in shock firing a wave out of his hands which he easily dodged

"Carbon Steel, courtesy of the late Harrison Wells his voice was more haunting than Oliver's which Cisco did not think was possible. Suddenly an arrow whisked by him forcing him to jump in response. It was Oliver, the arrow he fired hit the cloaked man in the shoulder he groaned in response as he pulled the arrow out of his chest dropping it on the dirty ground of the Central City alleyway where they were. "You are going to greatly regret that Arrow" He said throwing a smoke bomb, attempting to hide himself as it engulfed him making him nearly invisible to the eye. Unfortunately, it worked and he disappeared from sight. Oliver managed to fire two more arrows into the smoke filled alleyway. One was silent but the other one hit a pole at the end of the alleyway. In an instant, Oliver and Thea were gone. Cisco just stood there in shock, he had never seen someone so prepared for a fight, it was like he knew what they were going to do and he knew their weaknesses. Ralph extended his arm and slapped Cisco on the ass,

"Hey!" he said being pulled out of his own thoughts. "What was that for?" he asked

"You were in another world, did you have a vibe or something?" He asked getting up from his uncomfortable position in Isle 13 of a flattened bus

"What? No, I was just confused" He explained.

"Oh uh, Cisco? Do you have an extra pair of pants I could borrow? I kind of ripped mine, and these are uh not very comfortable" Ralph asked

"What happened to your other pants?" he asked

"I'm uhm, a good dancer" he said innocently,

"Uh huh, lets go" he said opening a breach. They reapeared in the room, their backs were turned to barry. As soon as Ralph heard the beeping sound he turned around his eyes resting on Barry,

"Barry?" He questioned expecting him to answer "Wh-a-at happened to him?" He turned around looking at Caitlin who was checking his vitals,

"We don't really know." She said honestly

"Well is he going to be okay?" he asked. A year ago if you asked Ralph if he cared about Barry Allen his answer would be no, but since he has joined team flash he's learned to enjoy being around him and has established a pretty good friendship with him.

"I would like to know what happened" He said the only way ralph does.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the lounge." Iris said walking out of the room with Ralph.

"Cait" Julian said from his place standing next to Barry. "I think I know why he passed out." Caitlin walked over to him.

"Why?" she asked concerned,

"Because, we forgot to plug in the IV machine." He said holding up the plug

"Oh," she bit her lip "Whoops" She said making Julian giggle.

"We should probably tell the others." he said as they walked to the lounge

"Hey, do we know why he passed out" Felicity said from her seat at the bar section Joe, Iris, Ralph, Thea, and Oliver sat on the couch, Diggle was next to Felicity.

"Yeah uh, we didn't plug the machine in." she said

"Really? My boyfriend passed out because you forgot to plug in the IV machine?" he seemed angry

"Percisely" Julian said

"He's being pumped of fluids Oliver, he'll be fine" Caitlin said puting a hand on his chest

"He better be" He said storming out of the room to go be with Barry. Julian turned around to follow him hut Caitlin grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Give him some time Julian" she said "We did just make his boyfriend faint" she said. Julian understood and took a seat

"Hey where's Cisco he said he'd give me a pair of sweatpants." Ralph said from his spot on a chair.

"I'll go find him" Caitlin said walking out. She walked down the hallway, it was dark, and all Caitlin could see was the lab light. "Hey" she said as she stood in the doorway Cisco practically ignored her. "Earth 1 to Cisco" She tried, still nothing "I will watch every episode of The Office with you" This at least got a slight smile out of him. "Cisco?" she asked this time her voice showed signs of worry.

"Cait." He said, "That man, The one who attacked us…" He trailed off

"Yes that man that attacked us, what about him" She said

"It's Sebastian" he looked at her with fear dancing in his eyes and soul. That man was Bobbie and he was not happy with what they did to him.


	5. Thea's List

Chapter 5: Thea's List

Oliver sat next to his boyfriend. He was angry that they didn't plug a machine in but he can't blame them and he knew that. "Ollie?" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Barry tried to sit up but Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. "What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted" He simply said

"How? Or why?" Oliver took a deep breath before telling him what happened.

"Julian, will he be ready for Sunday?" Iris asked the brit who stared off into space.

"He has all saturday, i think he will be" He said. Then Ollie walked in

"Barry wants some food Joe can you come with me?" he asked. No one was surprised and Joe rose from his seat and walked out. They were quiet till they sat down waiting for the Chinese food they ordered.

"So why did you want me to come why not Thea or Diggle, you obviously don't have a questions about a case because you don't have a folder or anything so it must be about Barry" he finished. Oliver had always been impressed with how well Joe could read people

"Yeah it actually is" Joe nodded taking a sip of beer. "Uh-" Oliver didn't know how to speak the words he wanted to "uhm, I brought you instead of Thea or Diggle because I wanted to ask you if I could propose to Barry" He finished feeling about 45 pounds of weight lifted off of his shoulders. Joe's eyes lit up with joy

"of course you can, Oliver, welcome to the family." He hugged his soon to be son-in-law.

"I just hope he says yes." he said obviously tensed and let out a breath, anxiety climbing avery wave of hot air as it left Oliver. He and Barry had been together for about a year and a half and everyone knew they were perfect for each other.

"Do you have any ideas about how you're going to propose?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I have one" he said smiling. Meanwhile Cisco was stiil arguing with Caitlin,

"There is no way that we can prove this theory Cisco" She said

"Cait look, he dissapeared 3 days before the Acellerator went off, the medical examiner said COD was brain trauma due to a car accident but what if he never actually left" Cisco was beginning to pace around.

"Cisco, he's dead, it's simple, he's gone not matter how much you wish him back he's gone. I'd be lying if I said I don't want him back, but he is gone" she said simply before walking out slightly annoyed that Cisco could think of such a thing. Cisco sat there in slight shock that she would say that, Sebastian was a protege of Caitlin's she took him under his wing and they grew close. Caitlin was crushed when she had heard the news that he had died in a car accident, then proceeded to lose Ronnie three days later. Cisco understood that and let her be, but he knew something was up with the man that attacked them, something that seemed so familiar. He walked back to the lounge,

"I'm gonna go explain things to Kamilla okay?" he told everyone.

"Have fun" Iris said "I'm going to go and check on Barry" Iris said.

"Hey Dig, want to do some training? Ralph want to join?" Thea asked the two of them, they got up from their spot and made their way to the training area.

"That leaves us" Julian said turning to Felicity. "Let's go to the lab, see what's going on with your cousin" he said and they walked out.

"Hey barr" Iris said taking a seat next to her brother. Barry looked over at her, "hey, Iris" he said trying to sit up slightly, "Hey, take it easy little brother" she said

"I'm older" he fired back.

"I know" they laughed. "Who's the one that's more responsible?" Iris asked,

"Who trashed Joe's car after prom and didn't tell him till the next morning." he fired back,

"who shot themselves with a nail gun because they were holding it the wrong way" She said,

"Is that why this is happening?" He questioned, Barry was embarrassed by the incident, in fact he remembered it like it was yesterday, he groaned in response. They talked for awhile and eventually rounded back to the incident. Barry looked at Iris and smiled "Why were we in there in the first place" he asked her because he had completely forgotten the events before the incident.

"We were building dad a shed, Eddie told you to attach the boards, and seconds later, it recoiled and you were on the ground, you cracked open your head on the wood table behind you" She told him the story again.

"But why did I shoot myself in the head with a nail gun?" he asked smiling at her

"You what?" A slightly angered voice came from the doorway. His surprise outburst received a spike in Barry's heart rate.

"Oh" he said laughing nervously.

"I'm gonna go" Iris said exiting the room with a slight speed in her step. She sped walk to the lounge where she was greeted by her father who was very happy

"Hi honey, why are you in such a rush?" he said. Iris was slightly creeped out by the smile he couldn't seem to get off of his face.

"Uhh, Oliver heard us talking about the nail incident, and then he went all you know, Oliver on him and I took that as my cue to leave" She said grabbing the soda and sweet and sour chicken she ordered, she sat, opened the sauce and began eating. Suddenly, Oliver walked in. "Hey Ollie," She tried to talk to him but he looked determined on retrieving their food and only their food. He exited as quickly as he entered. He walked back into the room with his food, Barry's eyes lit up at the sight of the white styrofoam containers and packets of duck sauce.

"Now, what's this about you shooting yourself in the head with a nail gun" he asked pulling up a chair next to him and placing his food on the bed next to Barry's legs.

"Right, so"

*Unrealistic flashback ripple*

"Alright let's get this shed done and over with" Eddie said grabbing a few pieces of wood walking into the already unsteady shell they had put down previously. I walked around to the other side of the shed placing a few pieces of wood near the larger door where Joe could fit whatever he needed to. After moving the rest of the wood I decided to go and get something to drink.

"Anyone want something to drink? Speak now or forever hold your peace" I asked Eddie and Iris.

"Sure I'll take some water." Iris said

"Second that" Eddie joined in.

"Okay" Barry said running inside. I grabbed the waters and as I was walking out of the front door I saw Joe's car pull in. "Joe!" I said running up to the window getting his attention before he saw the shed

"Hey Barr" He said shuffling around in his car looking for his wallet.

"You aren't supposed to be home this early," I said frantically

"I took a half day I knew you and Eddie were off work so I wanted to take us out to lunch, my treat" He smiled.

"Right well, what's the point of going out money waisted in a loud area alot of people, but what about pizza, I love pizza, so does Iris and Eddie, so why don't you go and get some pizza for all of us, and we eat it here" I rambled. Joe knew that something was up but decided to pass it off.

"Alright" he said laughing slightly "It's going to take a little while because of lunch rush" he said getting back into his car.

"That's fine we can wait" he said shooing him away. After he pulled away I ran back to the shed.

"Hey why'd it take you so long" Eddie asked taking off his T-shirt, revealing only a gray tank top.

"Guys, we have got a problem" I said taking off my t-shirt as well, I was wearing tank top too and felt a lot better. Eddie looked at Iris then me with the same confused look. "Joe took a half day, I got him to go and get us pizza so we have about an hour and a half to get some work done, but we have to hurry. Ugh I would give anything to have super speed right now" I said sniffing my armpit slightly i cringed slightly and walked up to where Eddie and Iris were using the wood cutting machine to cut the wood.

"Hey Barr can you start nailing these into the wall?" Eddie asked me

"Yeah sure" I said grabbing a few pieces of wood and powered up the nail gun. I nailed the first few then it jammed. I looked down the barrel of the overpowered compression weapon and it seemed fine. I turned it back around as I went to fire it, it recoiled and hit me in the head, i flew back and hit the back of my head on something and then it all turned back.

*Unrealistic Flashback Ripple*

"You gave yourself epilepsy from a nail gun?" Oliver asked

"Yep, and that's why this has all happened" Barry explained "I just have to figure out when I hit my hea…" Barry trailed off.

"What? Barr? What's wrong?" Oliver asked confused and worried.

"Nothing I was just thinking, when I was at the crime scene I hit my head on a bar when I tried to stand up" Barry thought about that.

"Do you think that could've caused this?" Oliver asked

"It could have" Caitlin jumped in from the door frame where she rested. "Theoretically speaking of course" She pulled out the tablet and looked through her notes and Julian's X-rays. Iris took another bite of food as her dad sat next to her.

"I just don't know what could've caused this" Iris said thinking to a time where he could've hit his head. But to no avail.

"What about when the two of you weren't with him, could he have hit it then monsieur?" Sherloque said scaring the two who had completely forgotten that he had been sitting there.

"Maybe, you know what in a few hours, I am going to call David and ask him when he gets up" Joe said placing an arm on the pillow behind Iris who settled into her Dad's shoulder and took another bite.

"Okay" Iris said starting to fall asleep. Within a few minutes she had drifted off into a much needed deep sleep.

Cisco was about to drive to Camilla's house but found all the lights off so he decided to drive home. He put his things down and was welcomed to Camilla fast asleep on his couch, his roomate on the chair next to her also passed out and Fast and Furious 4 playing on the TV. He awed silently and sat next to Camilla, who lifted her head and sat up looking at him with groggy eyes. "Mornin'" she whispered

"Morning" He whispered back

"How's Barry?" She asked yawning. And stretching slightly

"He's okay and he will be fine for later today." He said "Now get some sleep" he said holding his arm out for her to come into his arms which she gladly did tiredly and sluggishly. "Come on sloth," He said making her chuckle before settling in hand falling back asleep as Cisco slowly rubbed her arm.


End file.
